


Sports Education

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Silly, Very First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another different meeting of Jim and Blair.  This one involves football talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports Education

Sports Education - Patt 

"What do you mean, the flight has been canceled?" James Ellison roared. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but the weather has caused all flights to be canceled." The poor girl was explaining. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But I have to be home by tomorrow. Will there be one out by then?" 

"I'm afraid not, sir. All flights are canceled for the time being. Our boss said probably two days from the look of the storm." 

"So he's a meteorologist?" Jim said sarcastically. 

"Excuse me, sir. I have other people to talk to." As she walked away, he felt a little bad. Key words being, a little bad. 

James walked into the bar and there was nowhere to sit. Figures. I've been waiting all week for the game and I'm stuck in a bar with nowhere to sit. I hate rain. I hate cold. Fuck... I hate the fall. Sighing, he walked over to a table with a young man sitting at it and asked, "Do you mind if I share the table? All of the others seem to be taken." 

"Sure, man. Sit." Blair pulled a chair out for James right next to him. 

Jim took that one, only because he wanted to watch the damn football game. He sat down and the two men silently watched the first quarter. 

"My name is Blair Sandburg." He held out his hand for shaking. 

Shaking Blair's hand, James said, "I'm James Ellison." 

"Oh wow. Ellison, Inc?" 

"You've heard of us?" James was honestly surprised. 

"Oh yeah, I've got almost all of your sex products." Blair teased as Jim spit beer across the room. 

"Way to go, Chief. Do you seriously have our computer products?" 

"I got a nickname already? Cool. And yes, I have most of your products. I didn't know they were for computers, but I have them." 

"Sandburg, you're very weird. Can I watch the game now?" Jim growled. 

"Sure, I want to watch, too. Oh man, look at those moves." Blair was practically panting. 

"I'm for the Hawks and they just screwed up that play." Jim scowled at Blair this time. 

"I don't mean the play. Seattle Seahawk players have some of the finest tight ends in football history. I could just sit and watch those ends all night long." 

James spit his beer across the table again. "Chief, I'd like to actually keep one drink of beer in me." 

"So drink, who's stopping you?" Blair went back to watching the men's asses. 

James couldn't stand it anymore. "So you like men?" 

"Yes, I do. And no, James, you're 'so' not my type." Blair smiled. 

"Why am I not your type?" 

"First of all, your name is James. I can't be with someone who is called James. Wouldn't work." 

"My friends call me Jim." 

"Well, that's better. But you're too uptight. I have to be with someone that would rent a hotel across the way for the next three nights, make love to me the entire time and then tell me he loved me. I don't see this being you." Blair explained. 

Jim got up and walked up to the counter. He talked to the girl for a while and then came back to the table. "Come on, Sandburg." 

"What?" Now Blair was worried. He didn't know this man after all. 

"Come on, I got us a room for the next three days." Jim dragged him out of the bar. 

"Wait a minute... I love watching football." Blair whined. 

"And there's a large screen television in our room. Move it, Sandburg." Jim loved ordering someone around that actually listened. 

The two men checked into the hotel and got settled. Blair took a shower and then Jim did. They both wore the robes from the hotel and lay on the bed to watch the game. 

"I seriously do love Tight Ends. Are you a Tight End, Jim?" 

"Are you asking me if I bottom?" 

"Well, I like the way I asked better. But yes." 

"I never have." Jim blushed. 

"So you like Wide Receiver's better?" Blair asked. 

Jim spit his beer again and said, "I've not done either, Chief. This is my first time out." 

"Oh my lucky stars. A rookie. I love rookie's." Blair laughed. 

"If you don't stop laughing at me, I'm leaving." 

"Oh hush. It'll be fine, Jim. I love making love to a man. Let me be your Sports Education teacher tonight." 

"Shit, I don't have any condoms." Jim panicked. 

"Not to worry, man. I'm always prepared. I have lube and condoms." 

"You know, that scares me. You sleep around that much?" Jim was appalled. 

"I never said I sleep around a lot." 

"You said you're always prepared." Jim was confused. 

"I am always prepared, and I rarely use them. Okay, fuck it. I've never been with a guy either. But I've wanted to all of my life. Does that count?" Blair was getting up and getting ready to leave. 

"Come here. Let's start over again. Hi, I'm Jim Ellison, I would like to sleep with you and watch the rest of the game." 

"Nice to meet you, Jim. I've never slept with a man, but you would be the one to make me think about it. Oh, and I'm Blair Sandburg. Some people call me Chief." 

Jim laughed outright and hugged Blair to his body. 

Blair opened up Jim's robe and began to stroke Jim's fine skin. "Man, you're hard as a rock and I haven't gotten below your chest yet." 

"Feels good, Blair." 

"I like that." 

"What?" Jim asked. 

"You just called me Blair. You've been calling me Sandburg." 

"Not in bed, unless I'm angry. I'll call you Blair or Chief here. Is that all right?" Jim moved in and kissed Blair's soft lips. "You're lips are so soft and they taste great." 

"We sound like a mutual admiration society. Let's get busy." Blair kissed Jim harder and moved his hand down and started to stroke Jim's cock. He loved the way that Jim was moaning, vibrating his mouth. 

"Chief, I'm going to come really soon if you don't stop." 

"You don't want to come?" 

"Well, I figured you had more planned than giving me a hand job." Jim said shyly. 

"Jim, we have three days. I suggest we start slow. What do you think?" 

"Sounds good to me. Carry on." Blair went back to the kissing and jacked Jim off better than Jim had ever done himself. He came with a loud roar and then cuddled with Blair for a moment before he took over. 

Jim began to kiss him all over. He started at his feet and worked his way up to his knees and Blair felt like coming from that alone. He then moved up to the young man's cock and licked and sucked for a while. Jim pushed Blair's legs open and began to kiss his balls and then licked behind them. Before long, he found his center and Jim began to lick it, making Blair squirm with need. 

"Like that, Chief?" 

"Man, that's great. I've never had that done. Have you ever done that before?" 

"No. I have heightened senses and wanted to taste you everywhere. It's working. I'm going to remember you forever." 

"You have heightened senses?" 

"Not important, Blair. Let me get back to this." Jim moved back and began to tongue fuck Blair until he came. Jim then licked and sucked up all of Blair's come. 

"Am I still alive?" A lightheaded Blair asked. 

"As far as I can tell." Jim kissed him again and was beginning to like this kissing stuff. 

Blair cuddled with Jim this time and said, "Can I ask you some things about the heightened senses?" 

"Sure." 

So for the next two hours, in between watching the game, Blair told him he did research and what he studied. He told him all about The Sentinels and their Guides. "This is fate, Jim. I'm your Guide." 

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that we have to be together all the time?" 

"Yes." 

"That's not going to work. My dad would never allow me to have a boyfriend." Jim said very seriously. 

Trying not to laugh at the boyfriend reference, Blair said, "Jim, have you felt different since you met me? Better?" 

"Yeah. More relaxed." 

"Geeze, this is relaxed? I'm scared now." Blair kissed him again. 

"Where do you live, Blair?" 

"In Cascade, same as you. Can I move in with you?" 

"Hold on. No, you can't move in with me. My dad and my brother come over all the time. They can't see a man living with me." Jim was panicking. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"If you don't want me, I'm not going to force myself on you." Blair sounded sad. 

"Chief, let's watch the rest of Seattle's game and talk later." 

So that's just what they did. But Jim knew that Blair was upset about what he'd said to him. "Chief, look, it's a fucking tight end." 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah? All right, how about I show you my tight end and you use it?" 

"Jim, I don't want to fuck you, just because you feel bad." 

"I don't feel bad. I'm horny and want you to fuck me. Please?" 

"All right, you talked me into it. But we have to go slow, Jim. This is our first and probably only time together." 

Blair got out the supplies and began to loosen up his tight end. Once he had taken three fingers, he pulled them out and put his cock into Jim's opening. "Jim, tell me if it's too much." Blair pushed in and inch-by-inch he got in without Jim screaming or anything. It felt so incredible that Blair wanted to move in and stay there forever. He was so tight, so warm and so willing. The sounds coming out of Jim's mouth were something to remember for the rest of Blair's life. 

"I'm going to come, Chief." 

Blair hit Jim's prostate a few more times and that's exactly what he did. After five more thrusts, Blair shot his warm come into Jim's channel and laid on top of him not wanting to move, ever again. 

The two men finally got up and took a shower. Then they lay in bed holding each other. 

"It was wonderful, Blair. I loved it." 

"Good, I wanted it to be good for you. Something to remember me by." Blair said sadly. 

"So you teach at the Uni?" Jim changed the subject. 

"Yes, I'm a Professor of Anthropology. I love it. I'm thinking maybe it's time for me to leave the country for a while. I might go looking for my Sentinel." 

"Just because I don't want to tell my dad about you?" 

"Everything is not about you, James Ellison." Blair pulled away and turned on his side. 

"I'm sorry, Blair." 

"For what?" 

"For being a chicken shit. I'm scared of my dad. I'm 42 years old and still afraid to tell him things. He's taken care of me all my life because of these senses. So I feel like I owe him something." Jim answered. 

Blair rolled into Jim's body and hugged him. "It's my fault. I fell in love with you as soon as you walked into the bar. I should have walked away right then. I never should have agreed to this. And now I made love to you. I'm never going to be the same." 

"Can I make love to you?" Jim asked nervously. 

"That would be nice." 

So Jim did exactly the same thing as Blair. Rather, he tongue fucked him first. Jim found out that Blair really loved that. Once he was ready he began to slide his cock into Blair, slowly. Blair was making wonderful sounds that almost made Jim want to come from that alone. But he stayed strong and began to hammer Blair's ass. Then he slowed down, so they could make this last. By the time Jim was ready to come, Blair was begging for release. Jim fisted his cock until Blair came howling and Jim came with his normal roar. 

Once they were clean and lying in bed, Blair asked Jim, "The books say that you and I would have spirit animals. Every night I dream of a Panther and a Wolf, together, as in mates. I wonder if they're our animals? Because when I come, I sound like a wolf and when you come, you sound like a Panther." 

Jim kissed him and said, "Can we sleep now?" 

"There's still some of the game on." 

"You really want to watch?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, I do. I think the Hawks have a chance to go to playoffs this year." 

"Chief, the season just started." 

"Never to soon to wish for it, Jim." 

"I have season tickets to their games. Would you like to go?" Jim asked. 

"No, I think we need to never see each other again, once we get home. It would hurt too much." Blair shut the television off and rolled on his side. 

That night, Jim woke up in the jungle with a Wolf and a Panther by him, he was dressed like he was in the Rangers again, but what really jumped out at him was the Seattle Seahawks were there. Why would they be in the jungle? Jim didn't even want to think about it. And right above the team was Blair. Jim didn't like Blair with the players. He wanted Blair to only be with him. He was his Guide. Not theirs. Jim knew right then he had to fix this. 

When James Ellison woke up the following morning, he was alone in the room. Blair's bag was gone too. Fuck... You didn't make it right. 

Jim got dressed and called the airline. The weather was good again, so he got a flight out. He made his reservation in the first class and then asked about Blair Sandburg. 

"Yes, we have a Blair Sandburg in coach." she said. 

"Could you move him to first class beside me?" Jim asked nicely. 

"It's your money. All done, sir, now are you going to tell him?" 

"I'll try to catch him before he gets on the plane. Thank you." Jim hurried over to the check-in counter. Got his tickets and picked up Blair's and then went on a manhunt. He was going to find his young man. 

He scared himself a little when he realized he was singing "Maneater". 

(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out boy he'll chew you up  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) he's a maneater  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) Watch out boy he'll chew you up  
(Oh-oh, here he comes) he's a maneater

People were walking clear over to the other side of the aisle to get away from Jim. Way to go, Ellison. 

He watched and watched and Blair didn't come. He finally boarded the plane and sat down to begin his depression. He was holding his head in his hands when he heard, "So do you know who's playing tonight?" 

Jim smiled up at Blair and said, "No, not a clue. I was busy last night and wasn't paying attention. Here's your new ticket." 

"Oh wow. First class? I've never been in first class." Blair sat next to Jim bouncing around. 

"Don't believe it, Blair. You are first class all the way." 

"Thank you, Jim." 

Once they were in the air, Jim turned to Blair and said, "I would like you to move in with me." 

"Jim, I think we're rushing things." 

"I don't. I want you with me. Not the Hawks." 

"What? Want to explain that?" Blair was shaking his head in confusion. 

So Jim explained all about the dream. To him, it meant Blair would leave him for the Seahawks. 

"Jim, that probably means we like to watch football together. So now maybe you think about football and me in the same context. It's not like I'm going to live with the Seattle SeaHawks." Blair was trying not to laugh. 

"I want us to be boyfriends." Jim whispered. 

Blair burst out laughing. "Well, first of all, I prefer mates. Mates for life would be good. I would like to be your life mate, Jim." 

"But I've been thinking about you being my boyfriend all morning. I liked it." Jim was whining. 

"Jim, you can call me whatever want. I'm calling you my mate. Now relax." 

"So you'll move in?" 

"What about your dad and brother who come over all the time?" Blair wondered aloud. 

"I lied. Neither of them has ever been to my place. It's not fancy enough. I guess I should tell you it's not fancy." Jim smiled over at Blair. 

"Perfect. I'll move in tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? So we have to sleep alone tonight?" Jim whined again. 

"Jim, keep that whining up and I'll get you a pacifier." Blair giggled. 

"Sorry, Chief. I just was looking forward to having my human blanket with me again. Not to mention I wanted you to run some of those tests on me and we could figure out some of the Sentinel stuff." 

"That is low, even for you, Ellison. Fine, I'll move in tonight." Blair leaned across to Jim and kissed him soundly. 

"Good." 

"So you think I'm your Guide, eh?" 

"I hope so, because otherwise, I'm going to be really let down when I have to get someone else." Jim teased. 

"Never. Jim, you're mine. We belong together and you don't ever go with anyone else. Understood." 

"Yes, my wonderful Guide. I love you, by the way." 

"I just plain love you. Not by the way." Blair kissed Jim again. 

"Ever thought about that Mile High Club?" Jim smiled over at his love and they both made their way to the bathroom. 

"They aren't very big, are they?" Blair asked. 

"That's why it's supposed to be such a big deal. So kiss me more, my man." Jim puckered up and Blair almost laughed. 

As they got more into it, Jim said, "Let me lift your butt up to the sink and you can sit there and we'll have more room." 

"Okay." 

Jim lifted him, pulled his pants down as he did so. "I didn't hear anything about being declothed on the way." 

Jim started sucking on Blair's cock making him forget everything else. Within moments he came down Jim's throat as quietly as he could. 

The airline attendant knocked on the door and told them to get to their seats. "Did she say, both of our seats?" Jim asked. 

"Yup, they know we're in here and they know what we're doing. Fuck, they probably took video's." Blair was ranting as he pulled his clothing back on. "Hey Jim, do you have to piss while we're in here?" 

"Get out of here. Geeze. You're going to be a handful, I can tell." Jim pushed him to their seats and they buckled in. 

"Okay, let me double check on our life here. I'm going to be your Guide? I'm going to move in with you? We're going to do Sentinel tests and studies? And I love you?" Blair asked smiling at Jim. 

"In answer, you are my Guide, Blair. Yes, you are moving in with me, tonight. And yes, we're going to do tests and studies on and for me. And do I love you? Yes, I do. Do you love me? Yes. You love me too. We're a matched pair." 

The two men cuddled all the rest of the way to Cascade. They would be starting their new lives and were happy as can be about it. And to think, this all started with Blair asking about Sports Education. 

End 

 

Author's Acknowledgements: Thanks for the beta, Mary. This one is for Margaret, who is a little blue right now.


End file.
